deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a character from DC Comics. He previously fought Deadpool in the 39th episode of Death Battle, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, he would fight Deadpool again in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Deathstroke vs Akame * Deathstroke vs. Albert Wesker * Deathstroke vs Agent Venom (By Eficiente) * Deathstroke Vs Bradley * Deathstroke VS Boba Fett * Captain America vs. Deathstroke * Deathstroke vs. Captain Falcon * Deathstroke VS Darth Vader * Doomguy vs Deathstroke * Esdeath vs. Deathstroke * Guts vs Deathstroke * Deathstroke vs Jango Fett (Abandoned) * Master Chief vs Deathstroke * Mercenary Tao vs Deathstroke * Deathstroke vs. The Meta * Deathstroke Vs. The Predator * Deathstroke vs Punisher * Raiden vs Deathstroke * Deathstroke vs Reaper * Ruby Rose vs Deathstroke * Scorpion vs Deathstroke (Abandoned) * Shredder VS Deathstroke * Snake Eyes vs Deathstroke * Deathstroke vs. Taskmaster * Terminator vs Deathstroke * Deathstroke vs. Tiger Claw * Wolverine vs. Deathstroke Completed Death Battles * Deathstroke vs Dante * Deadpool vs. Deathstroke (Fanon Version) * Deathstroke VS Monsoon * Samus Aran VS Deathstroke * Solid Snake vs Deathstroke * Deathstroke vs Steve (Minecraft) Battles Royale * Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Cinder Fall * Red Hood (DC) * Roman Torchwick * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Scotsman History A former member of the military, Slade Wilson was enhanced further by an experimental procedure that made him superhuman. He eventually resigns and becomes world's deadliest assassin Deathstroke, continually taking on the Teen Titans, Batman, Green Arrow, and even the Justice League. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson *Height: 6'4"/1.93 m *Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg *Alternate Alias: The Terminator *Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes *Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun *Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics Abilities *Enhanced mind **Blazingly fast reaction times **Nine times the normal processing speed *Enhanced body **Superior strength, speed, and durability *Adaptive healing factor *Mastery in boxing, jiujitsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting *Extensive knowledge of battle tactics Weapons & Armor *Dual machine guns *Sniper rifle *Promethium sword *Energy lance **Fires a concussive laser blast *Super Bomb **A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay *Armor **Partially composed of Nth metal **Slightly enhances strength and speed Strength & Feats *Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes *Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later *Best most of the Justice League *Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight *Agile enough to elude Superman *Can see at a subatomic level *Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Slade Joseph Wilson *Height: 6'4 *Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs *Occupation: Mercenary Abilities * Peak human condition: Slade is shown to be in top physical condition for a man of his age before his body was modified to go beyond a normal human's limits in addition to an accelerated healing factor (able to heal from any injury with his aging slowed down) and high pain tolerance. This includes increased strength (strong as ten men with the ability to lift 2,000 lbs, press 1 ton, and twist steel with his bare hands or make a dent in it with one punch), speed (able to run 60 mph), agility, enhanced senses of hearing, smell, and vision, stamina, durability (being a nimble fighter), and reflexes (dodging point-blank gunfire and catching an arrow shot at him by Oliver). * Combat Skills: Slade is shown to have very advanced unarmed and fighting skills with various blades and firearms, making him a terrifying and formidable opponent. * High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader: Slade is very intelligent and a great tactician, able to think 9 times faster than a normal human and able to formulate plans. In addition, he is a master of psychological manipulation, a master planner, and cunning strategist. He also has a photographic memory and near-perfect sense of time. Equipment * Deathstroke suit: A personal suit of body armor custom tailored to his needs, it is made of Kevlar and a promethium mesh composed of Nth metal, protective plates and composite fiberglass. The various equipment pockets with wrapped legs, and arms, the costume also has a support for grenades and ammunition, along with a back sheath for the sword. The suit is resistant to conventional injury and small arms fire ** Mask: Slade possesses a black and orange metal mask (or helmet) with the black side acting as an eyepatch. * Ikon Suit: a suit that creates a 'gravitational tidal effect' which can block relatively small objects (fists, bullets, swords). Even Superman's punches have trouble breaking through the shield. However the greater the surface area, the weaker the defense shield: so large objects can break through the barrier. Weapons * Blades: Promethium Sword, Twin Katana, Combat Knife * Stun Grenades * Remote Claw * Firearms: Pistols, Sub-machine Guns, Sniper Rifle, Automatic with attachable Grenade Launcher *Power Staff: Fires energy from both ends along with bullets *Super Bomb: A flash bomb designed to incapacitate the entire Justice League, including Superman. Feats * Survived a nuclear submarine but was badly injured * Defeated the Justice League (minus Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman) single-handedly. * Managed to defeated Batman and Green Arrow separately in hand-to-hand combat * Orchestrated earth-shaking schemes: debasing Batman's good name before making his move to kill him and Alfred Pennyworth, taking over Starling City while making Oliver Queen suffer, and taking Robin as an apprentice. * Shot in the eye, survived, and is still a near flawless combatant * Was a mentor to Terra and Rose Wilson. * Passed the Legion of Doom's obstacle course without a scratch, despite not being accepted into the organization. * Can react or move at Millisecond to Nanosecond http://imgur.com/a/cqLaO (New 52) * Survived being stabbed by Aquaman's trident * While in the Marvel universe, Deathstroke defeated Colossus and fought Wolverine to a standstill. * Ripped out a door of a moving plane at 500 mph * Broke into the most heavily guarded facility in Superman's Regime * Does INFINITE push-ups Faults *Decapitation can kill him *Organ regeneration can take several days *Can't regenerate his eyes, for some reason. *Too much pain puts him into an animalistic state *is defeated frequently by a group of teenage superheroes *Lost his "Terminator" title to a Arnold Schwarzenegger Gallery DC Comics - Deathstroke as seen in the comics.png|Deathstroke as seen in the comics DC Comics - Deathstroke achieved his secret dream of becoming a pirate according to Boomstick.png|Deathstroke achieved his secret dream of becoming a pirate according to Boomstick DC Comics - Deathstroke duel wielding his knife and sword.png|Deathstroke duel wielding his knife and sword DC Comics - Deathstroke prepairing himself.png|Deathstroke prepairing himself Deathstroke (MKVDCU).jpg|Deathstroke as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Batman Arkham Origins - Deathstroke Wallpaper.jpg DC Comics - Deathstroke as seen in his first comic book issue.png|Deathstroke as seen in his first comic book issue Deathstroke-e1472498832290.jpg Trivia *Doomstroke is a fusion of Doomsday and Deathstroke http://static1.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/36257/1099910-superman_batman_061009_010.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Injustice characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior